


dave cries into his shamrock shake asmr

by iiscariots (exuv1a)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, based on real events baby, if youve never had a mcdonalds shamrock shake i feel bad for you, so is the shamrock shake, weezer is very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuv1a/pseuds/iiscariots
Summary: Dirk is humming to Weezer of all things as they coast the highway back to Houston, and Dave has no reason to be nervous. So why is he?
Relationships: Dave Strider & Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	dave cries into his shamrock shake asmr

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue how work skins.. Work so forgive me if i fucked anything up this is my first time using the Homestuck one and i wanted to at least mimic how i wrote it on google docs lol

At the moment, Dave has no reason to be nervous, settled into the passenger seat of Dirk’s shitty pickup truck. Bro is… God knows where, but he’s sure as fuck not here, Dirk is humming to Weezer of all things as they coast the highway back to Houston, and Dave has no reason to be nervous. So why is he? 

He glances back at his phone, buzzing with a new Pesterchum notification. 

**\-- tentacleTherapist** [TT] **began pestering turntechGodhead** [TG] **at 16:13 --**

  


TT: I’m assuming you’re in the car by now?  
TT: You know he won’t have a problem with it, Dave.  
TG: doesnt make it any less pants shittingly terrifying rose  
TG: like per fucking say what if he DOES have a problem with it  
TG: like shit ever think of that  
TT: Dave.  
TG: rose  
TT: We’ve been over this.  
TG: god fine  
TG: ill text you when i get home  
TT: I expect results, Mr. Strider.  


  


**\-- tentacleTherapist** [TT] **ceased pestering turntechGodhead** [TG] **at 16:18 --**

Dave shifts uncomfortably in his seat, earning a sideways glance from his brother. The double buffer of their shades is only a minor relief. 

“All good over there?”

“Yep- _totally_ , chiller than the Stiller,” That earns an eye roll, one Dave can only see due to his side view angle, and a sigh. 

“████,” Dirk addresses him by a name that only serves to grind on his nerves. 

_That’s_ what’s up. He thinks to himself. Instead he elects to flick through the notifications on his phone. He knows Dirk won’t actually press, not yet at least. 

**\-- turntechGodhead** [TG] **began pestering tentacleTherapist** [TT] **at 16:24 --**

  


TG: i cant do this  
TG: i feel like im gonna throw up  
TT: Dave, take a deep breath.  
TG: this is so fucking gross  
TG: cool guy dave strider has a panic attack in a shitty weed reeking truck  
TG: the joke writes its fucking self rose  
TG: this is like the shittiest netflix coming of age movie ever im tall girl and i dont even have a stupid crate toting motherfucker to tell me that he always loved me for my freakish height  
TG: im not even tall im like 5’5” i wouldnt even get a movie  
TG: no size 13 mens fucking nikes for me  
TT: Are you done?  
TG: no  
TG: maybe  
TG: ok fucking fine yes im done  
TT: Take a deep breath. It’s going to be fine.  
TT: We’ve been building up to this for months.  
TG: shit rose i know  
TG: its just fucking hard  
TT: You got this.  


  


**\-- tentacleTherapist** [TT] **ceased pestering turntechGodhead** [TG] **at 16:32 --**

One deep breath later, Dave opens his mouth to finally say something. 

“Mind if I get serious up in this shit? Like stop the clown car and let’s put on our business suits?”

“ _That_ serious? Let’s call in the board, sis, talk business to me,”

The sis kills the mood, but Dave laughs it off awkwardly and takes another deep breath. Dirk pulls off the highway and Dave has no reason to be nervous. So why does his heart feel like it’s trying to remove itself and him from this shitty world? 

The next attempt at steadying his breathing goes south, catching in his throat and spiking his nausea. His face feels a bit hot, is he red? He has to be because Dirk’s looking him over like somethings wrong. Something _is_ wrong. 

“Shit-” Dirk scans the passing buildings before pulling over into a McDonald’s parking lot. After he parks he turns to Dave, pushing up his Gurren Lagann style shades. “Hey- Just breathe, alright?”

Thankfully (or maybe not, considering), Dave’s done this before. He drops his phone and leans forward, putting his head between his knees. Dirk places a soft hand on his back, startling him for a second. 

“S’just me,” He pats Dave’s back three times and leaves it there. 

Ten minutes later, a panic attack is sucessfully thwarted and the car has been silent other than Weezer continuing to play over the car radio. Neither Strider has moved from their positions, but Dave finally moves to sit up, causing Dirk to move his hand. They both remain silent and it’s clear Dirk’s waiting until Dave’s ready. Bless him. 

“This- this is _not_ going the way I thought it would…”

“You had a plan?”

“That’s sorta how you do these things, right?”

“Seeing as I don’t know what this _thing_ is…” Oh. Right. Dave should, uh, get onto that. 

“Fuck… yea- _about_ that…” He’s already losing it again. At least he can maintain his breathing better. “Well- Shit how do you even say it? Like fuck- What am I supposed to say? I’m pulling a god damn Chaz Bono- without the weird lesbian inbetween part- Caitlyn Jenner, but not homophobic-” He feels like hes going to cry. 

Dirk is looking at him, putting together whatever mess he’s spewing, and Dave is realizing he doesn’t actually know that many transgender celebrities. And God, he feels like he’s going to cry. 

“You’re trans?”

“Shit- I guess I coulda just said that-” Dave brings a hand up to wipe away some budding tears underneath his shades. 

“Would’ve been a hell of a lot easier, uh… bro?”

“Yea- or dude, could use a ‘dude’ right about now,”

“Well, _dude_ ,” Dirk shoots him a smirk, getting a small chuckle in return. “I’m glad you told me, I’m really proud of you. Couldn’t’ve been easy…”

“Haha, yea…” It comes out a bit wetter than expected. Dave didn’t even realize he was crying. He pushes up his shades to wipe at his eyes and Dirk rests a hand on his shoulder. 

“You got a name in mind, bro?” God, it feels good, it feels so good. 

“Dave.”

“Dave…” Dirk tests it out, “I like it. Dave suits you.”

He just swallows thickly, grinning at his brother. 

“Let’s get you a shamrock,”

“Fuck yes,”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was based on my actual coming out to my mom except instead of Weezer it was black pink that's all thanks for reading hit me up on my Homestuck tumblr/instagram @chimericwretch


End file.
